Rainbow From Hera
by Fujotaku Ever
Summary: Dua kepribadian yang berbeda namun saling terikat dalam satu tali yang bernama cinta membuat terenyuh hati siapapun termasuk Dewi Pernikahan Hera untuk memberi pelangi untuk mereka. BxNear /DLDR/


**Rainbows from Hera**

ai selai strawberry _and _Piringgg _fanfiction_

**Authors:** _ai selai strawberry_ dan _Piringgg_

**Author's Note from Piringgg: **Selama FFn belum menghapus fic-fic yang memiliki OOC tingkat nista, kami coretsayacoret memutuskan untuk segera mem_publish_ _fic_ ini. _Fic _di jaman kami yang masih _newbie _amatiran. Sekarang, seorang ai selai strawberry sudah bertranformasi menjadi _author_ idaman. Sedangkan saya? Masih berusaha untuk meraih kedisiplinan agar dapat mem_publish fic _saya yang lainnya.

**Author's Note from ai selai strawberry: **Selama anda tidak mendengarkan ocehan **Piringgg** anda tidak akan tersesat dihatinya yang dipenuhi rayuan gombal. Selamat menikmati fic ini ^^

**Disclaimer: **_**Death Note**_ adalah properti milik _Takeshi Obata_ dan _Tsugumi Ohba_, sedangkan _**Another Note**_ adalah properti milik _Nisio Isin_. Kami hanya memiliki OCs di sini yang akan menjadi anak Beyond dan Nate.

**Genres:** Romance, Humor, Family, dan Drama

**Rate:** _**T**_, maybe? Atau mungkin M? Entahlah..

**Pairings:** BBxNear

**Warning:** OOC nista yang membuat sakit mata. OCs yang akan muncul di chapter depan. Yaoi dan MPREG yang sudah mulai menghilang dari FDNI, semoga masih diterima dengan tangan terbuka. _Pairing _langka yang sebenarnya manis. AU.

**Sejarah singkat: **Dimulai dari pembincangan singkat tentang anak Beyond dan Near, lahirlah sebuah ide nista di pikiran Piringgg. Saat menyampaikan ide tersebut kepada seorang _author_ yang masih sama-sama amatiran, dan ternyata disambut dengan anggukan semangat, kami memulai _role-play fic_ ini. Sudah selesai lama, hanya kemalasan saya yang menghalangi segalanya.

**P.S: **Piringgg berperan sebagai Near dan ai selai strawberry berperan sebagai Beyond.

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK!**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy! (:**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A Sweet Honey-Moon**

**[Los Angeles, pukul 06.00]**

Pagi menyapa bumi. Sang surya telah merangkak menuju singsananya, menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang menumbuhkan semangat. Awan awan menghiasi langit biru, bagaikan kapas yang ditempel di sebuah kertas berwarna biru langit. Burung-burung berkicau, menambahkan suasana pagi yang damai nan indah di Los Angeles.

Kehidupan di Los Angeles berjalan seperti biasa. Beribu-ribu langkah kaki terdengar di luar sana, suara deru kendaraan pun melengkapi suasana pagi damai nan indah hari ini.

Sepasang mata hitam perlahan-lahan terbuka, menatap langit-langit yang berada di atasnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang berada di sebelahnya. Siapakah orang yang dengan beruntung bisa terbaring di sebelahnya? Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Ah, pastinya laki-laki. Sosok bermata hitam ini adalah sosok yang berada di jalur pertama sebagai penerus L, detective terbaik di dunia.

"Beyond?" panggilnya, membangunkan _seme_ tercinta-nya yang telah menjadi suaminya yang sah.

"Um..." jawab _seme_-nya sambil masih bergumul di tempat tidur.

"Beyond, bangun."

Ia mengguncangkan tubuh _seme_ tercinta-nya, berusaha untuk membangunkan _seme_ tercinta-nya yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya dengan hanya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dengan posisi mereka yang mencurigakan seperti itu, dapat dipastikan mereka melakukan sebuah hal indah dengan _rating_ R18+ tadi malam.

"Iya, _honey_~ Aku bangun. Kalau kau terus berisik, ku cium kau," kata B sambil menyeringai.

"Cium saja kalau kau bera-"  
Perkataan Near terpotong oleh B yang sudah meng-_french kiss_ Near tanpa ijin. Dasar _seme_ mesum! Berani-beraninya kau merenggut kesucian mulut Nate! Kau juga, Nate! Salah sendiri kau menantang _criminal super pervert_ seperti Beyond. Bukankah lebih baik kau yang melumat mulutnya dan menyemei Beyond? Dunia harus berubah! Nate River harus menjadi seme!

"Anggap saja itu ciuman selamat pagi." kata B sambil terkekeh. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuknya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Near yang menjadi korban di-_french_-_kiss_-_seme_-saat-bangun-pagi- pun hanya bisa melongo. Namun, demi menjaga image coretukeidamancoret-nya, Near segera sadar dari bengong-nya dan segera melepar bantal ke arah pintu, tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa perlakuan itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Masakkan sesuatu untuk ku makan atau kau yang akan ku 'makan', Near_-chan_!" teriak B dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Memangnya kau makan sesuatu selain selai _strawberry_?" tanya Near sambil memungut piyama-nya yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Near segera memakai piyama-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur, memilih untuk melaksanakan permintaan B dari pada dimakan oleh B. Entah maksud B adalah dimakan atau di_makan_.

B keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat tak ada Near di sana, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun.

"_Dia sedang memasak,_" batin B.

_Grep_

B memeluk Near dari belakang sambil menghisap aroma tubuh Near.

"Nanti siang bersiap-siap lah, aku akan mengajakmu ke Paris." kata B

"Hah? Paris? Untuk apa? Uang dari mana?"

Near menyerang B dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Dari pertanyaannya yang terakhir, dapat disimpulkan bahwa keuangan Near akhir-akhir ini sedang kritis.

"Hey, aku tak semiskin yang kau bayangkan. Tenanglah, semuanya sudah kuatur. Pesawat berangkat pukul 11 siang." kata B sambil mengambil satu roti dan se-botol selai _strawberry_.

"Kita akan bulan madu, S_weetie_." lanjut B sambil menekan kata _sweetie_.

"Jangan bilang kau mencuri uang korbanmu dulu, B. Aku telah memintamu untuk tidak jadi pembunuh lagi. Tidak bisakah kita hidup dengan tenang, B? B, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menjadi _psychopath_ lagi. Kau ini—"

Near mengomel, membuat B memutar bola mata-nya dan bersiap-siap untuk meng-_french-kiss_ Near agar ia berhenti mengomel. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan omelan Near adalah dengan menciumnya!

Menyadari bahwa ia akan di-_french-kiss_, Near pun segera keluar dari topik tersebut dan menyetujui kata-kata B.

"Baiklah, B. Kau makan dulu sarapanmu."

"Aku tak tahu,kau menjadi bawel setelah bersamaku, Near. Dan, hey, aku tak suka merampok. Itu uang yang memang ditinggalkan keluargaku. Dulu." lanjut B setelah menandaskan rotinya. Ia memeluk Near.

"Aku harap kau tak pernah meninggalkanku, Near_-chan_."

Near hanya bisa tersipu malu saat dipeluk B.

"Ya, B. _I love you. I believe you._ Jadi kita akan bulan madu di Paris? Itu manis sekali, B."

"_Everything for you, Sweetie_. _Well_, bersiaplah. Kau belum mandi, sayang. Mau ku mandikan?" tanya B sambil berpikir se-_pervert_ mungkin.

Muka Near yang sudah memanas tambah memanas.

"Dasar _pervert_. Aku bisa mandi sendiri, B." Katanya sambil menjitak B agar tidak berpikiran pervert. Tentu saja itu sia-sia. Beyond Birthday memang sudah dilahirkan sebagai **"****World's Most Perverted Criminal****"**. Mari kita _bold_ dan _underline_ kata terakhir agar lebih terdengar dramatis.

"Ouch... Kau jahat, Near_-chan_." kata B sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Near tertawa kecil melihat B yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cepat mandi, aku yang merapikan barang bawaan kita."

Ia segera menyambar roti-nya dan memakannya sampai habis sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mereka sambil berkata, "Bagus, jadilah _seme_ yang berguna sekali-kali. Dan jangan lupa bawa gundam-_ku(n)_."

"Yeah, tenang saja, tapi awas kalau _gundam_-mu itu jadi no.1 di sana. Khekhekhe." kata B pada angin. Near-nya uda pergi juga, ngapain ngomong lagi? Baka B.

Mereka bilang, _like father like son_. Sepertinya tawa 'khekhekhe' Beyond sudah membuktikan bahwa Prussia adalah anak yang sah dari Beyond dan Near. Dan Orihara Izaya adalah anak yang sah dari Prussia dan Japan. DNA memang menyeramkan. Tunggu, kenapa kita malah keluar dari alur cerita yang sebenarnya?

B menuju kamar mereka untuk menyiapkan benda-benda yang akan mereka bawa nanti.  
Sambil menunggu Near, dia mencoba mengutak-atik HP-nya.

Dan ia menemukan…

_Jeng.. Jeng.. Jeng.. Jeng.._

… Satu _email_ masuk dari L yang berisi, "_Kau membuat Near menderita, saya hajar kau, B._"

"Kau terlalu _over_,_ Little _Lawlie," kata B pada dirinya sendiri.

"Near_-chan_,kurasa kakakmu merindukanmu." kata B pada Near yg baru keluar kamar mandi.

Near yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk membuat iman B lemah. Dada bidang yang entah mengapa bisa terbentuk, perut _sixpack_, dan rambut yang basah terkena air dan menempel pada kulitnya. Tak lupa bentuk badan yang bagus, benar-benar _uke_ idaman.

"Eh? L _nii-san_? L _nii-san_ kenapa?" tanya Near sambil menggunakan piyama-nya.

_Glek_

B menelan ludahnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera _memakan_ Near sekarang.

"B?" panggil Near membangunkan B dari lamunannya

"Baca saja ini." sahutnya sambil menyodorkan iPhone 5-nya.

Near menatap B dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya ia membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirim L.

"Hahaha. Jadi kau ketakutan karena L _nii-san_ akan menghajarmu? Atau... Kau bernafsu?" tanya Near sambil memasang muka penuh selidik.

"Menurutku yg kedua lebih mendominasi." cengir B.

Tatapan mata Near bertambah tajam.

"Bukan, aku _jealous_ padanya." kata B

Near mengertyitkan dahinya.

"Bercanda... Aku hanya heran. Kenapa dia tak pernah mempercayaiku bahwa aku akan menjagamu sih? Sebel deh." ucap B sambil meniru gaya _alay_ orang negara timur.

Near tertawa kecil melihat gaya _alay_ B. Inilah yang membuat Near bisa jatuh ke dalam dekapan seorang mantan _psychopath_ seperti B. Hanya B yang bisa membuat Near yang _emotionless_ tertawa lepas. Entah bakat seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh B sehingga bisa membuat Near seperti itu.

"Aku percaya kepadamu kok."  
Near memeluk Beyond, sukses membuat Beyond bernafsu kembali.

"Biar aku yang meyakinkan L _nii-san_. Tapi kau akan kulaporkan telah berbuat _pervert_ beberapa kali!" kata Near sambil mengetik balasan untuk L. Jari telunjuknya di tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menunjuk B. Ternyata selama ini Near memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa mengetik dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Atau mungkin Near sudah terbiasa ber-_email_ ria dengan Beyond secara diam-diam? Hanya Tuhan dan Near yang tahu.

_Sigh_~  
Entah sudah beberapa kali B mendesah karena gagal melaksanakan _aksi_nya.

"Dan juga bilang padanya untuk tidak mencarimu saat kita ke Paris nanti." kata B.

B keluar kamar sambil menyeret 2 koper yg akan mereka bawa.

"Aku di luar, memanaskan mobil," kata B

Near dengan cepat mengirim _email_ yang berisi, _"L _nii-san_, ini saya, Near. B menjaga saya dengan sangat baik. Saya bahagia hidup bersama B. Hanya saja, dia menjadi semakin _pervert_ akhir-akhir ini. Ah, saya harus pergi. Titip salam untuk Light_ nii-san_. Jadilah pasangan _seme-uke_ yang bahagia. Pesan dari Beyond: Jangan mencari saya saat kami pergi cough_honeymoon_cough nanti."  
_  
Near segera menyusul Beyond ke luar, tak lupa untuk mengunci kamar mereka dan memastikan bahwa semua lampu telah dimatikan, semua jendela telah dikunci, dan gas-pun sudah diperiksa.  
Sungguh tipikal _uke_ rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab. Tinggal dipakai-kan baju maid dan … Jeng! Jeng! Jadilah Nate River seorang _maid_ yang lebih super dari Sebastian Michaelis! Beruntung kau B, mendapat _uke_ seperti Near. Dan... tidak beruntung kau, Sebby, dapat uke seperti Ciel. Bukan begitu, Ciel sayang, saya mengatakan hal itu agar Sebby melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu jatuh ke dalam pelukanku.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya aman sentosa dan rumah mereka akan terhindar dari bencana kelaparan, puting beliung, gempa bumi, gunung meletus dan banjir, Near pun segera keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka menggunakan gembok yang super duper _gede_.

"_Ne_~ Aku siap!" Kata Near setelah menutup pintu mobil mereka dan duduk di sebelah Beyond yang tersenyum _gaje_. Jangan tanyakan _author_ apa maksud senyum itu. Hanya B dan Tuhan yang tahu.

B melajukan mobil mereka ke bandara.

'_Pukul 10.45, 15 menit lagi_,' batin B.

Sesampainya di bandara…

"Ayo, Near_-chan_."

Dan yang tidak pernah disangka, B menggunakan pesawat pribadi.

Near mengikuti B ke lapangan di mana pesawat pribadi B diparkir.  
Melihat pesawat pribadi B yang _super duper hyper_ sangat mewah sekali banget, Near hanya bisa _cengo_.

"Beyond_-kun_… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau kaya sekali,"

"Kau meragukanku, eh, Near_-chan_? Kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan segenap jiwa dan mental serta uang sebelum memutuskan menikahimu. Karena aku tahu, si _Baka_ L pasti akan mengurangi kasus2 untukmu." kata B sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Sudahlah… Ayo masuk." ajak B.

"L _nii-san_ tidak _baka_, B_-kun_." Protes Near.

Namun Near yang melihat senyum manis B yang lebih manis dari selai _strawberry_ pun hanya bisa bersemu merah semerah darah. Dan B pun selamat dari pukulan kecil Near. Near membiarkan dirinya digendong B ala _bridal style_ saat memasuki pesawat mereka. Menurut B, perjalanan mereka akan ditempu selama 5 jam. Diam. Itu memang karangan kami. Near yang bosan pun memainkan gundam kesayangannya, tapi tenang saja, Near lebih mencintai B.

Perjalanan mereka ditempuh selama-lamanya… Ehh, maksud _author_ Aydan selama 5 jam.

B yang merasa bosan melihat Near yang sedang sibuk bermain gundam pun memillih untuk tidur.

'_Dasar_ uke_ manis._' pikir B.

Sebelum B masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, ia melihat HP-nya berkelap-kelip bintang di langit -eh ralat- berkelap-kelip tanda _e-mail_ masuk. Kami tidak punya iPhone, jadi diam.

'Uh..._ Siapa lagi?_' batin B

Ia membuka _e-mail_nya dan mendapatkan bahwa yang mengirimnya adalah L. _E-mail_nya yang berisi, _"Okey, _otouto_. Awas saja kalau B membuatmu menderita. Akan saya sate(?) dia. Oleh-oleh ya :* -giggles-"_ sukses membuat author Aydan dilempar ke sungai oleh Light karena telah membuat seme tercintanya OOC.  
_  
'Baka Eru!_' pikir B sambil menahan tawa.

Perlu kau tahu, B, apabila Light mendengar kata-kata itu.. Ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih bengis darimu. Itulah tipikal _uke_ yang mencintai dengan cinta, bukan dengan NAFSU sepertimu!

Meskipun Light adalah anak yang sangat narsis dan mesum sepertimu, ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih bengis dari Kronos.

Near yang melihat B tersenyam-senyum sendiri pun me_noel-noel_(?) B.

"Siapa itu, B_-kun_? Hey. Tidak boleh main HP saat naik pesawat!"

"_Baka _L," kata B santai sambil cengengesan.

"Eh, L _nii-san_? Apa katanya?" pinta Near sambil menggapai-gapai ponsel yang seharusnya tak dinyalakan B.

"Eits... Tak boleh menyalakan handphone di pesawat." kata B menirukan gaya Near tadi.

Near menggembungkan pipinya, menirukan gaya B tadi. Melihat B yang hanya tertawa kecil, Near pun mengeluarkan salah satu jurus ampuhnya, yaitu ... Puppy eyes no jutsu! Selain itu, Near juga melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh B dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang B, sukses membuat B kejang-kejang.

"B-kun sayanggg, aku mau lihat pesan dari L _nii-san_." kata Near OOC.

Near melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang penuh dengan nada sayang dan nada manja, benar-benar OOC!Near tingkat akut.

"Kau sekarang pandai merayu, Near_-chan_, tapi ada syaratnya." B pun menyeringai nakal.

Near memanyunkan bibirnya. Sukses membuat author ThaTha melayang ke langit kesepuluh.

"Apa?"

"Aa..." B meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Tentu Anda tahu apa artinya, bukan?

"Curang.." Near tersipu malu. "Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Near mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah B.

Adegan tersebut terlihat seperti adega .

Bibi Near berjarak 2 cm dari B..

Makin mendekat..

1 cm lagi.

0,5 cm lagi.

0,01 cm lagi.

0,0002 cm lagi.

Dan...

Mendaratlah bibir Near di bibir B!

B pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia langsung melumatnya dengan ganas. Tak sampai 5 menit, B pun melepaskannya atas alasan keselamatan.

"Ok! Ini." kata B sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan iPhone 5 idaman author kepada Near.

Near mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mukanya masih memerah.

Near membaca pesan dari L dan tertawa kecil.

"Ingat itu B, kau akan di-sate L _nii-san_ kalau kau membuatku menderita."

Baru saja Near ingin mengetik balasan untuk L saat ia mengingat bahwa tidak boleh memainkan ponsel di pesawat. Ia pun segera mematikan ponsel tersebut dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke Beyond. Ia mendekat ke arah Beyond dan mendarkan kepalanya ke dada _super duper hyper_ bidang B, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh B dan menutup matanya, meninggalkan gundam-_kun_-nya yang menangis karena tidak dapat bermesraan seperti pemiliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Gundam_-kun_, sebuah lowongan pekerjaan untuk Anda. Mau berperan dalam sebuah _fanfiction_ Hetalia yang super nista dengan pairing tak biasa? Tidak? Ya sudah.

"Tidurlah, _Sweetie_. Kau pasti lelah." kata B sok romantic.

Setelah terbang selama 5 jam, mereka pun sampai di Paris.

"Hey, bangun, Near_-chan_. Kita hampir sampai."

Near hanya bergumam malas. Bukannya bangun, ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, B_-kun_. Gendong, B-_kun._" kata Near dengan nada manja.

"_As you wish, _Babey"

Tapi tentu saja itu membawa keuntungan untuk sang _seme_ yang benar-benar _pervert_. Tentu saja ia bisa menggendong _uke_-nya dengan penuh cinta dan membawanya ke hotel cinta dan membuat anak.

Sementara itu, di luar pesawat ternyata B sudah menyewa _maid_ untuk membawakan barang bawaan mereka serta membawa limo milik B.

"Bawakan koper-koper itu." perintah B sementara dia sendiri sedang menikmati apa yang dia lakukan. ._.

"Baik, tuan." Kata _maid_ tersebut patuh.

B pun masuk kedalam limonya. Near tetap berada dalam dekapannya, tersenyum manis karena mendapat sebuah kehangatan saat tidur.

Suara deru mobil membangunkan Near dari tidurnya, membuyarkan mimpinya yang romantis.

Mata merah B menyambut penglihatan Near yang sudah terfokus sepenuhnya. B tersenyum lembut, membuat cinta Near pada B semakin bertambah. B membelai-belai rambut putih Near, kemudian turun ke pipi Near, dan ke leher Near. Near segera menyelamatkan dirinya dengan mencibir sebelum B sempat melakukan adegan _pervert_-nya yang lain.

Near mengendarkan penglihatannya, mendapati bahwa ia berada di sebuah _limo super_ besar nan mewah.

"B_-kun_, ini _limo_ siapa?" tanya Near yang masih berada dalam pelukan B.

"Kita. Ini milik kita, Near_-chan._"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka pun tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah, bergaya klasik Europa yang berjarak empat kilometer dari menara Eiffel. Rumah tersebut berada di atas tebing yang di bawahnya terdapat batu-batu karang dan deburan ombak sebagai pemanisnya. Serta sebuah danau yang berjarak setengah kilometer dari rumah mereka.

Near hanya bisa _cengo_ melihat rumah yang super duper gede tersebut.

"Beyond_-kun_... Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena hartamu, Beyond_-kun_. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya." kata Near sambil tersenyum, tak lupa menghadiakan Beyond sebuah kecupan di bibir, yang sukses membuat Beyond melayang menuju langit ketujuh.

"_Ne~~_ Lagi pula kita sudah punya rumah di Los Angeles. Kita juga hidup berdua. Andaikan kita punya anak."

"Ini hanya _villa_-ku yang kebetulan mengnganggur, Near-_chan_. Soal yang kedua itu. Itulah alasanku membawamu kesini. Yah... Andai saja kita bisa punya pelangi kita. Maka dari itu, ayo kita buat!" kata B bersemangat sambil membopong Near ke tempat yg mereka mau.

Near yang sudah terpengaruh oleh B pun hanya menyetujui tindakan B. B berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju sebuah kamar yang sangat indah. Ia melempar Near ke atas ranjang yang berbau aroma terapi(?). B memutarkan salah satu _symphony_ Mozart, sungguh musik yang tidak cocok untuk dipilih.

B memberi _wink_ nakal kepada Near, sukses membuat Near semakin bergairah. B mendekat, naik ke atas tempat tidur dan ...

Terjadilah sebuah keadaan yang romantis nan erotis yang dihiasi oleh desahan-desahan mencurigakan yang meluncur dari mulut manis Near. Tak lupa_ symphony_ Mozart yang mengiringi 'pekerjaan' mereka.

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note from Piringgg: **Saya tahu ini nista, jadi diamlah. Diksi saya dulu dengan sekarang cukup berbeda, ya. Senang bisa membaca kisah lama. Akhirnya _anak_ _pertama_ kami lahir juga. Ditulis dengan penuh cinta loh~ Semoga _chapter _kedua lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Review diterima dengan tangan sangat terbuka. Flame? Reviewer yang tsundere, jujurlah. Yang sedang galau karena ditutup, kita sama.

**Author's Note from ai selai strawberry: **Fic ini dibuat 6 Desember 2011 dan baru sempat di-publish baru-baru ini. Kritik dan saran diterima se-lapang mungkin. Gomen untuk typo(s) dan ke-rusuh-an dalam cerita ini. Thanks sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi Kami dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


End file.
